Harvest Festival
by Eustacia
Summary: Post Series. The merry band of 4 travel to Hartland to visit Zedd and Richard's home  Michael was not killed like in the series, only wounded . Richard and Kahlan have not yet acted on thier new-found knowledge that they can be together- Kahlan is nervous
1. Chapter 1

Kahlan and Richard walked slightly ahead of Cara and Zedd as they headed for Hartland, Richard's home in Westland. Since the boundary was back up between Westland and the Midlands, Zedd would have to use some of his magic to get them through, unlike the crazy scheme about delivering a wench to a D'Haran soldier they had used last time. Richard was looking forward to seeing Chase and his family again, as well as his brother Michael. While Michael had been injured in the fight at the boundary, he had lived and Richard was proud that his brother had joined their side of the fight. It had been at least a year since Richard had been home. Now that the Stone of Tears had sealed the veil, they were all going back to visit Richard's home as well as Zedd's.

"Do you think any of my chickens will still be around? I hope someone thought to feed them…" Zedd stated from the back of the group after they passed through the boundary.

"That's right, I nearly forgot you were the crazy chicken man!" Richard laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked with a look of confusion, although she did sometimes think the wizard was crazy, she wasn't sure how that related to chickens.

"Did you know he was naked and holding a chicken the first time I saw him? Now there was an awkward moment. Here I am, arrived to summon the Great Wizard, Zeddicus Zul Zorander, to name a Seeker, and I find this old naked man standing on a rock and talking to a chicken. I was relieved when he put some clothes on, that would have made an uncomfortable trip." Kahlan explained.

"Nice ploy Wizard. No one would suspect the crazy chicken man of being the First Wizard. Well played." Cara stated with seriousness. No wonder Darken Rahl had never been able to locate him.

As they continued through the forest towards the town, they heard the approach of a few men in the trees. The group all grasped weapons, ready to defend themselves if needed. It turned out to be un-needed.

"Richard!" Chase exclaimed as he stepped towards the group. Chase took a quick scan of the group and noted the new addition, a Mord-Sith, although without her long braid. He wasn't sure what that denoted.

"Chase! Friend it has been too long." Richard replied as the two men embraced. Richard barely heard the whispered remark made by Chase, "Your company grows more interesting from the last time we saw each other."

"Let me introduce you to Cara. Cara this is my good friend Chase. Chase this is my good friend Cara."

Cara looked a little shocked at being introduced simply as a good friend. She had seen Chase eye her up and down and he clearly knew what a Mord-Sith was. She stepped forward to shake his hand firmly.

"Any friend of Richard's is a friend of mine. " Chase turned his attention to the remaining members of the group. "Zedd, good to see you again as well. And Kahlan, you're looking lovely." He added as he nodded to each of them.

"You have come for a visit or are you on another mission?" he asked. His friends had saved the world twice now, he hoped they would be able to relax, even if just for a little while.

Kahlan smiled, "We're here for a visit. And to check on Zedd's chickens." She added with a smirk in the wizards' direction. Zedd just rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"Well you have come at a good time then. It is the end of harvest festival today." Chase stated.

Zedd perked up at that announcement. "Ahhh, yes, there will be plenty of good food to go around tonight then. Welcome home indeed."

Cara, while looking forward to plentiful food, knew that festivals usually also involved other things. "There's dancing at this festival isn't there?"

"That there is, if it's what I remember" Richard added, giving a questioning glance to Chase, to which Chase nodded.

"I'm not dancing. I will eat the food and watch, but I will not dance…" Cara trailed off as another thought came to her, "Does anyone else here know what a Mord-Sith is, will the leather scare them?" she asked with apprehension, fearing she would be told she had to wear a dress.

Chase could see where her thoughts were going. "You'll be fine in your leather, I will be in mine as well if that makes it more comfortable." He was a little surprised by the smile Cara threw his direction. From the contact he had with Mord-Sith, they didn't smile. Richard truly did keep interesting company, he thought to himself as they all headed towards town. The three men walked together in front, talking of all the things that had changed, or not changed, in Hartland, while the ladies trailed behind.

"Not too many of them know about Confessors, I can wear my white dress and not scare anybody either" Kahlan said softly to Cara. "I think the white dress is more festive than what I'm wearing now…I can't wait to dance!" she added with glee. She knew the dancing may be different from what she was accustomed to in the Midlands, but here at least somebody, Richard, would dance with her. She was used to knowing all the proper steps to the dances done at the formal balls but only being able to sit in the background and watch. Nobody wanted to be close enough for a Confessor to touch them, let alone dance with a Confessor. Kahlan softly told Cara of a time that she had tried to join the dance floor when she had been about sixteen summers old. It had been some sort of line dance, where nobody was holding hands but the crowd had all quickly tried to step away from her the moment her foot stepped onto the dance floor. A small panic had ensued with the rush of people trying to get away from her. She had been horribly embarrassed and tried to use her Confessor's face to block the feeling of hurt and sadness, but she didn't think she had been very successful. She had never attempted to join in again.

"I'm sure tonight will be different. Lord Rahl will dance with you." Cara added.

"He better," Kahlan replied. The two continued on, each lost in their own thoughts of the upcoming festival. The men led the way back towards Chases' home.

"Would you like to go see Michael?" Chase asked as they got closer to the town of Hartland.

"I'll go see him in a bit, or perhaps surprise him at the festival. For now why don't we head to your home my friend. We can see Emma and your family, sit down and talk and let everyone relax and prepare for the festival." Richard answered back. Chase and Zedd agreed and so the group marched on towards the outskirts of town where Chase and his family lived.

Upon hearing their approach, Emma came to greet her husband and saw the additional people he brought with him. She knew Zedd and Kahlan, but the presence of a Mord-Sith took her aback for a moment. She figured that if the blond woman in the red leather had been a threat, that her husband, Richard, Zedd, or even Kahlan would have eliminated her already. She would go on the assumption then, that she was a friend somehow. She walked out to greet the approaching party. She greeted her husband with a kiss and then moved to give hugs to both Richard and Zedd. She didn't know Kahlan as well, but went to greet her with a hug as well, which was returned with a surprised but pleased smile. She looked to the last member of the group waiting to be introduced.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet our good friend Cara" was all Richard said. Cara slightly upturned her lips into what could barely be termed a smile and gave Emma a nod. When Kahlan nudged Cara, Cara extended her hand in order to shake Emma's hand. Emma decided though, that if this woman was considered a good friend, she would greet her as such. When she pulled Cara into a hug, everyone in the group looked on curiously to see what reaction Cara would have.

"It's good to meet a good friend of Richard and Zedd's." Emma stated as she stepped back, not completely unaware of the rest of the group waiting with baited breath while staring at Cara, who had not fully returned the hug, being in too much shock at the gesture in the first place.

Cara, feeling a little out of her comfort zone but determined not to show it, simply nodded with a tight smile. With that, the group all moved inside with Emma getting everyone seated around the table in the large central room and providing some water for the travelers she knew would be thirsty. While the men talked at one end of the table, Emma tried to discreetly whisper to Kahlan.

"Have you and Richard been able to find a way to be together?" after realizing it had been so long since she had seen them when they helped release her from Wizard Giller and perhaps Richard and Kahlan didn't feel that way about each other anymore she added, "Is that still how you both feel?"

Cara perked up at the mention of the situation. She knew that although her friends should be able to be together without Kahlan confessing Richard, so far on their journey here, her friends had not acted on the possibility yet. Cara glanced at Kahlan to see how she would respond. Kahlan lightly blushed and smiled, "Yes, we both still want that". She paused, still not quite used to talking girl talk with anyone other than confessors or lately with Cara.

"Richard and Zedd have said that we can be together now but… I'm a little nervous, what if it doesn't work?" she whispered to the two women, watching the men to make sure they were unaware of the discussion. Only Zedd seemed to have overheard pieces and was sending her what she thought was meant to be a reassuring gaze.

"Kahlan, Zedd would not mislead you. I'm sure the wizard speaks the truth, in fact, shouldn't you be able to tell that he speaks the truth?" Cara asked. Emma and Cara both waited for Kahlan's response.

"Yes Cara, you're right. I guess I'm just nervous anyway" she whispered.

"Cara is right, Zedd would never put Richard in a position to be hurt if he could help it" Emma added.

Kahlan glanced over to the men and sighed in frustration. Emma and Cara just were not understanding her. She was nervous, but mainly because she had never been intimate with a man before and she didn't want Richard to think that the wait to be with her had not been worth it. She didn't want her inexperience to drive him away. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't help feeling slightly inadequate in that area and she wasn't sure how to ask anyone about it. Confessors never talked about it because they were not with men they loved.

Emma sensed that whatever the issue was, Kahlan was uncomfortable talking about with Richard so near. "Would you girls please come help me select a dress for tonight?" she asked as she got up and headed toward the room she shared with Chase. Both women caught on to the scheme and followed.

The men glanced their direction but continued with catching up with the happenings with the people they all knew in Hartland. Chase waited until the women departed and then asked some questions.

"Richard, how did you come to travel with a Mord-Sith? I remember all too well from what Emma told me as well as your accounts of your capture by one, what they are capable of."

"Chase, I would and do, trust her with my life. She has saved all of us many times over." Richard answered seriously. He wanted to make sure Chase understood that Cara's loyalties were not in question. Zedd nodded his head in agreement with Richard's assessment.

"Okay, say no more my friend. I will treat her accordingly and welcome her openly. I had to ask though, just to make sure. Now, how are things going with the lovely Kahlan?"

Richard beamed. "We can be together now, we found that out not long ago."

"Well that is good news! I assume it's going well then?" Chase commented, not looking for specifics but just curious about his friends life after not seeing each other for so long.

Zedd looked to Chase to be just as curious about his grandson's response, which puzzled Chase a bit. Had Zedd not been with the group the whole time during their trip to Westland? Chase directed his gaze once again to Richard, who looked happy yet a bit puzzled himself.

"We are both very happy…but we haven't acted on our new found knowledge yet", Richard replied quietly, watching towards where the women had gone to make sure they didn't reappear at an inopportune time. Chase watched as Zedd simply raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Is there something wrong Richard? I remember when Emma and I couldn't even touch after Giller had performed his experiments on my Emma. Once I drank the potion you and Kahlan provided, I couldn't wait to be back with Emma. With as long as you and Kahlan have not been able to act on your feelings, how is it you have continued to display this restraint?" Chase asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I think something may still be holding Kahlan back and I don't want to push her. I'm not sure if she is unsure that our love for each other will be strong enough to overpower her confessor's powers or if she's holding back for some other reason. Either way, I want to talk to her about it first. I don't want her having any regrets about doing something she can never take back…" Richard trailed off when he realized he may have just given out a little too much information about Kahlan. He knew that she was a virgin, but wasn't sure she wanted Zedd and Chase to know that much of the intimate details of her personal life.

Chase, however, picked up on the piece of information. "Kahlan has no experience at all?"

Zedd did not look surprised in the least and Richard looked uncomfortable. Zedd finally answered Chases's question in the most tactful way possible.

"Confessors are not taught anything about love as they mature into young women as it is not a luxury afforded to them. Confessors select mates, not men they love, as normally their powers would destroy the soul of the man they take. Some confessors have been known to take men they have confessed as lovers, but…"

"Kahlan would never do that. I understand. Well then Richard Cypher, let me step in here," Chase replied. "Imagine me as Kahlan's big brother. You'll have to answer to me if you ever hurt her or break her heart. She's a wonderful caring woman and I intend to protect her as she deserves to be, the same as any of my own sisters." Chase held his gaze with Richard to ensure he understood the seriousness of the proclamation.

Richard smiled at his friend. "You have my word that I won't ever intentionally hurt her, and you have my permission to come after me if I ever do."

After this the men returned to discussions of various folks in Hartland and how everyone was doing.

Back in the bedroom, Emma immediately sought clarification from Kahlan. She knew the sacrifices Richard and Kahlan had made in order to give Giller's potion to Chase. If she could do something to help Kahlan now, she would.

"Is it just nerves?" she asked quietly, it seemed appropriate to keep their voices soft due to the intimate topic of discussion.

Kahlan blushed in embarrassment that she wasn't able to talk about the subject. She was also frustrated as she was sure Emma could give her some much needed advice, as well as Cara. She opened her mouth and met Emma's gaze, but nothing came out. Kahlan closed her mouth and tried again, this time seeking Cara's steady gaze hoping it would give her a boost of strength to see that Cara was not at all squeamish of the topic of sex…if only Emma and Cara knew that was the topic. Finally she just huffed out a breath in frustration at her inability to even say the words she needed.

Cara rescued her. "Are you nervous about the sex itself or your powers?"

Unable to keep the deep red blush from taking over her face, she managed to answer, "the sex."

Kahlan started slowly backing away once the word had been uttered, unconsciously looking for an exit. Emma reached out and gently brought her close again with a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Kahlan, the first time with a new person is always nerve wracking. Have you talked to Richard at all about any previous experiences you've had? Was there something you didn't like and want to make sure doesn't get repeated?" Emma asked, not quite catching the total lack of experience the confessor had.

Cara, who knew Kahlan much better after having traveled with her over the last year, thought she knew what the problem might be. Knowing how shy Kahlan was with the topic, she made an effort to be more caring and not as brash as she usually would be.

"Kahlan, have you ever been with a man…or a woman maybe? How new is this going to be for you?" While it was quite common for Mord-Sith to please each other sexually in the temples, Cara was unsure if perhaps the confessors had the same mutual relief worked out due to their natural segregation from the general populace, just like the Mord-Sith.

Kahlan looked both relieved and ashamed that Cara was on the right track. With a tight smile she quietly admitted, "I've never been with anybody. The only person I have ever kissed is Richard but we've gone no further than that…" the rest came tumbling out, she was afraid if she didn't get it out now she might not ever get it all out and then she wouldn't get the help she so desperately needed. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, do I just tell him I want to? What if I do it wrong? I'm not sure how it even works, confessors don't learn about these things! What if I'm horrible and Richard leaves to find someone who knows what they're doing, he's waited all this time for me, what if…"

Cara quickly grabbed Kahlan by her arms, she wanted to stop the panic attack that was quickly escalating. She had never seen Kahlan this rattled before and could tell that she was genuinely frightened of the act and mainly her performance. "Kahlan! It's okay, Emma and I can help you."

"Richard loves you Kahlan, that alone will make anything you do special. There may be some stumbling around at first, but you guys will figure out what works best for you, don't worry, it will be okay." Emma added and gave Kahlan a hug. It made Emma feel bad for Kahlan, here was this beautiful intelligent woman who was really the ruler of all the Midlands, and she had no confidence in herself as a sexual being, a woman, all because of her magic.

Cara, always getting right to the heart of the issue jumped in, "Do you know the basic biology of what happens? Let us know, we can start at the basics if we need to. I have extensive training in the pleasures of the flesh, but we need to figure out where to start."

"Well… I know what Richard feels like when he's aroused. I mean, I haven't felt it with my hand, but I can feel through his clothes that he gets hard and…I know that a man penetrates a woman in order for her to conceive a child, is that what you mean?" Kahlan decided that since it was just the women, she felt a little more at ease and not at all stupid for not knowing some of these things that seemed like common knowledge to normal women.

"How do you feel when Richard kisses you, what happens to your body?" Emma added.

"I get very warm and sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. I just want to rub my hands all over him, like this insatiable need to just be touching him, is that normal?"

Cara smiled. "Oh yeah, that's normal. There would be something wrong if Lord Rahl's kisses didn't make you feel that way. Have either of you ever touched each other, like running your hands over the other's body while you were kissing? You don't do more than quick pecks in front of me and the wizard, so I'm not sure how far you guys take it when alone".

Kahlan thought back on their kisses. "I like to run my hands through his hair, is that what you mean?"

"Yes, that will stimulate him even more. How do you feel when he caresses your hair, I know he does that." Cara replied.

"It feels nice. I feel like something is taking control of my body when he runs a hand over my neck, I can't keep my eyes open when he does that, it feels so nice. He did run his hands down my back once, and he touched me here," Kahlan showed the women where Richard's hands had caressed the top of her butt. "When he did that, I felt my power rise up in me so quickly I shoved him away… and then later that evening when we made camp I had to go take a bath in the lake in order to feel better. I had to wash my small clothes too…they were sticky. Something happened when he touched me that made me uncomfortable the rest of the day down there until I could take that bath." Here Kahlan was once again blushing, hoping the ladies would tell her that was also normal. She had wondered for a few days why she had grown hot and wet in her nether regions but had nobody to ask at the time.

Emma smiled and Cara responded. "That my friend was your body becoming aroused. Where the man will grow hard, the woman will become warm and slick, in order to ease the man's passage into her body. When you bathed that night, did it feel nice to wash yourself down there? If you were still aroused, it would be normal for it to feel good to touch yourself while washing away the stickiness."

Here Kahaln blushed again and nodded with a smile, unable to bring herself to say that her touch had lingered on herself that day in the lake.

"Now, when your man touches you there…" Emma started.

"Richard will put his fingers down there?" Kahlan looked alarmed, or possibly scandalized, Cara wasn't sure which.

"Lord Rahl will want to touch you all over your body. He seems a very tactile man. Your arms, your shoulders, your breasts, your ass, and oh yes, your vagina. He will not only run his fingers over you down there, but at some point may penetrate you with his fingers." Emma nodded her concurrence.

"But why would he put his fingers inside, if that is where his member goes to aid in conception?" Kahlan asked trying to figure it all out.

"Because it feels good, to him and to you. He may kiss you all over your body as well, paying special attention to your breasts and your vagina, along with any other sensitive parts he finds along the way. Now that, is pleasurable. Many women reach their climax from that part alone."

"When I was washing myself that day in the lake, it did feel good, different than when I normally wash myself. I felt like I needed something more, but I wasn't sure what it was I needed."

"You needed the Lord Rahl" Cara said seductively, trying to tease Kahlan and get her used to talking about sex and her body without being ashamed or embarrassed. She got the desired response when Kahlan laughed.

Emma stepped in with the next question, "Kahlan, have you ever touched yourself?" she asked her.

Kahlan looked unsure as to what Emma was talking about, so Cara once again clarified. "Like in the lake, when it felt good, have you ever just run your hands over your body simply because it felt good?" She demonstrated by running her own hands over her body, including a gentle squeeze of her breasts as she passed over them.

Kahlan glanced away from Cara's display. "Umm, no. I haven't ever done that."

"It's a natural thing to do, usually when you are alone." Emma answered.

Cara eyes glazed over momentarily as she quietly murmured, "sometimes so good when in the company of others though." Realizing she had made the comment aloud, the shook it off and added, "that's for later lessons, or for you perhaps not at all, not everyone likes doing that while others watch."

Kahlan stared at Cara, trying to determine if she was serious about having touched herself in front of other people. She knew her to be a very open person, she most likely had. "Wait a minute, do the Mord-Sith do that in the temples? Is that where your knowledge came from?"

"Yes, we were trained in the extremes of human tolerance. Taught in both pain and pleasure." Here Cara took a step forward and spoke softer with what she hoped portrayed her sincere desire to help her friend, "Kahlan, you have helped me to be able to start expressing emotions and feeling more human, let me help you with this. If you have any questions, at any time, I'll do my best to answer them. Your first time can be scary, but Lord Rahl will be very gentle with you. Does he know of your inexperience?"

"Yes, we've spoken briefly about it." She replied.

"Than Richard will be the most gentle of lovers when you decide to take that step" Emma said. "Richard was always looking out for the girls in Hartland growing up, making sure the young men were not pressuring them or taking advantage. He has a heart of gold."

It suddenly dawned on Kahlan that she would likely be running into many girls at the dance tonight that knew Richard and would want to dance with him. While she knew she should share him a little, she could already feel the jealousy burning in her belly at the thought of other women dancing with him.

"Is Anna still in Hartland?" Kahlan asked with a bit of trepidation. "Or any other women he has dated, has he dated other women?"

This time Cara deferred to Emma. "Anna is still in Hartland. She will be at the festival tonight, but she is seeing someone, his name is Peter, so she will most likely be with him this evening. There were a few girls that Richard went out with a time or two, but Anna was the only one he stayed with for any length of time."

Emma heard the men getting up from the table in the main room and decided she should start getting ready for the festival. "Did either of you need to borrow any clothes for the festival tonight?"

"I'll be wearing my leather, Chase assured me he would do the same. I think I will feel more comfortable that way…but thank you." Cara added at the end remembering her manners so consistently hammered into her head in Kahlan's voice. Emma looked to Kahaln.

"Will it be okay to wear my white dress? I know I need to change out of these travel clothes, but will the white dress work or should I try to blend in more?" Kahlan asked.

"Your confessor dress should be fine, if you wanted to borrow something similar to what the other women will be wearing, something with a bit of color in it, you let me know okay?"

Kahlan briefly considered. She thought it might actually be fun, something she rarely got to do, to blend in with the local women and to just be a woman. Even though most folks in Hartland did not know of confessors or their powers, the white dress would still make her conspicuous in the crowd of colorful dresses. "I would love to borrow a dress Emma, something a local woman would wear. Tonight, I just want to be a woman." When Emma pulled out a royal blue dress that belonged to her older daughter, even Cara had to take in a breath at how the blue in the dress set off Kahlan's eyes. After Kahlan out the dress on and Emma helped to tie up the laces in the back, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, "Thank you Emma, and you too Cara, for everything, the advice, the lesson, the friendship. Besides other confessors, it has been so long since I have had anyone I could talk to about…womanly things."

They all washed up and helped Emma with the back of her dress before wandering back out to the main room to let the men have the bedroom so they could wash up and change as well.


	2. Dancing

Chapter 2, Harvest Festival.

I do not own any of these characters, except the ones I made up myself. I wish I did own them.

"Kahlan!" Richard exclaimed upon seeing the vision of Kahlan in the blue dress. Her hair hung down in long dark curls and was pinned up only where the few tendrils would fall in her face. Richard moved towards her slowly, still in awe that this beautiful woman loved him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Kahlan lightly blushed at Richard's attention and reached down needlessly to smooth the skirt of the dress then glanced to Richard again. "What do you think?" she asked with a shy smile. "I thought it would be fun to dress like one of the local women and just be… just be Kahlan, and not the Mother Confessor."

Her shy smile just made Richard love her all the more. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he told her softly, now standing in front of her. He took her hand in his own to cease her fidgeting with the dress and to get her to look at him. He was aware that all the others were watching them as well. He leaned in closely to whisper in her ear, "I can't believe you're mine, I love you Kahlan."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked into the bedroom with Zedd and Chase to make themselves presentable to escort their ladies to the festival.

Kahlan stood momentarily with her eyes closed. After the talk the women had shared in the bedroom, she was more conscious of her body's reaction to Richard. She was simply enjoying the warmth that had rushed through her when he leaned in to whisper in her ear and his stubble had brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Cara and Emma looking at her knowingly with smirks on their faces. She threw them a cheeky grin of her own and sat down at the table to wait for the men.

When everyone was ready, they all walked into town together. Richard and Zedd were greeted with enthusiasm by those they knew. Kahlan noticed more than one young woman gazing at Richard and her insecurities battled with her jealousy within her. Upon entering the large public building where most of the dancing, band and food was set up, the men turned to the ladies and asked if they would like something to drink.

Cara found the fact that her apparent suitor for the evening would be Zedd amusing. It made sense as Richard would clearly tend to Kahlan and Chase would tend to Emma, it didn't make it less amusing though to see the wizard looking at her expectantly.

"Is there port here wizard?" she asked with a small smile. He made an exaggerated bow with a grin of his own and went off with the others to obtain drinks for the women.

Upon looking around, it was clear the festival was well underway. There was already many townsfolk meandering the tables laid out with the plentiful offerings made from this years' harvest. There were a few people dancing, but much of the town was simply enjoying being in the presence of their neighbors in celebration of a successful year. Cara was ashamed to hear her stomach growl when she spotted some small cookies that looked delicious. Emma and Kahlan both glanced at her and broke into laughter at the loud grumbling.

"Come with me Cara, you are obviously hungry and I need to set out the pumpkin bread I brought." Emma tugged on Cara's wrist and headed towards the tables.

That left Kahlan standing alone momentarily near the entrance. She didn't mind, it gave her a chance to peruse the food and watch the townsfolk. She noticed that a few of the men were glancing at Cara curiously, clearly not used to seeing a woman dressed in leather trousers and in the outfit of a warrior. Cara didn't seem to notice the looks, she was probably used to being stared at thought Kahlan. It seemed Cara was making the effort she said she would though, Kahlan saw her nod her head in greeting to people who greeted her. Kahlan was also looking for Anna, although she had yet to spot her. She remained completely oblivious to the glances she was receiving from both men and women alike. The men looked at her with interest and the women with curiosity mixed with jealousy at the prospect of competition for the hands of the young men they wanted to ask them to dance.

Kahlan glanced over to see Chase and Zedd handing drinks to Emma and Cara, who was munching on a cookie, over with the food, she saw Richard headed her way. When he was about half way across the room, she saw that a young woman had come up to him and grabbed his arm and embraced him in a hug as he tried to keep the two drinks he held from spilling. He had a brief conversation with the woman before nodding his head toward Kahlan and then he was once again heading her way.

"A drink for my lady." Richard grinned. "That was Victoria, we were in school together as children, although she was a couple years behind me."

Kahlan took a sip of her drink and coughed. "This is good…strong though." She took another smaller sip and decided she liked it. It tasted like pomegranates mixed with something slightly spicy. "I'm glad you are getting to see so many of your friends from home Richard. It must be nice to see all the people you grew up with."

Although Richard knew she spoke sincerely, he also knew she missed her home and the confessors she had grown up with later in Aydindril. He was once again reminded of how lonely her childhood must have been with none of the regular children being permitted to be near confessors, he knew none of the children wanted to play with the confessors anyway. Even if she had some friends from her childhood, all the other confessors, save her sister in another woman's body, were dead now. He couldn't imagine all his friends he knew from his childhood being dead, he thought as he glanced around the room at all the familiar faces. When Kahlan noticed his sad glance in her direction she knew what he was thinking, and not wanting to think about her departed friends she changed the subject quickly.

"So Richard, let's get some food before Zedd leaves nothing for anyone else" she grinned and held his hand as she led him towards the tables laden with food.

Over in the corner, a few of the single men had gathered to talk. They all glanced around the room at the young women and pondered who they would ask to dance with.

"Did another family move to Hartland?" one asked the rest of the group. "Who is that?"

The other men looked over to where he was pointing and the all froze momentarily at the dark haired beauty that was gathering fruit, cheese and some bread on a small plate. She appeared to be alone. She also appeared to be single if the lack of a ring on her finger meant anything.

"I don't know but I think I just fell in love" said Jonathan in response to his friend's question. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Before any of them could take a step to go inquire the young woman's name, a man who had been near her but turned to gather meat from the table behind her, walked up to her and spoke. When that same man held out a small cooked piece of meat for the woman and she took the meat from his fingers with her teeth, it was made clear that perhaps the young lady was not quite available. Disappointed sighs escaped all the men and then one thought he might recognize the man.

"Is that Richard Cypher?" he asked incredibly.

"I thought Richard was still traveling the world trying to save us all" Ethan responded sarcastically.

Jonathan defended his childhood friend, "Ethan, he did save us, twice now. I thought he was still traveling too, but perhaps he has returned."

"How did he entice that beauty I wonder?" William asked with curiosity.

"Richard always did have all the girls fawning over him," Ethan added with a slight tone of resentment.

They heard a voice walk up from behind them as they all continued to watch Richard and the mystery woman laugh and eat while they talked and walked over to join Chase, Emma and another mystery woman in red leather.

"Why are we talking about Richard?" Michael asked as he joined the group. When a couple of his friends pointed in the same direction, Michael followed and saw his brother.

"Well I'll be, it is Richard." He said with a smile. "I'll have to go give him a hard time for not letting me know he was coming to Hartland."

"So who is the brunette?" Jonathan asked.

Michael smiled, seeing that all these men were smitten with Kahlan already. "Her name is Kahlan, but I assure you she is spoken for gentlemen. She has eyes only for my brother. Besides, she is magical." At that, Michael walked towards his brother, not knowing that his message had not quite gotten through to his friends. While he knew of her confessor powers, his friends still lived in a world with no magic and so merely thought he meant that she drew men to her and was a great woman.

"Magical indeed, she may be Richard's but I don't see a ring on her finger…" Ethan stated with a challenge in his voice. Ethan had always been trying to compete with Richard and was upset that Richard had won Anna's attention. Seemed to Ethan that Richard always got what Ethan wanted.

The other men watched Ethan as he stared at Kahlan. They would have to keep an eye on their friend. He never figured out that the ladies didn't fawn over him because he treated them as property instead of the individuals they were, like Richard treated them, and everyone really, with compassion and fairness. Jonathan thought that he would have to talk to Chase tonight, as Chase was Richards' best friend and he seemed to know Kahlan as well.

Just as Kahlan and Richard sat down with their friends, Michael arrived at the table they were seated around. "Richard! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" he said with a big smile, their past arguments put behind them during Richard's last visit to Hartland. Richard stood and embraced his brother.

"We thought we'd make it a surprise, Chase didn't know until we arrived earlier today either," Richard told him. Chase nodded his agreement.

"I was out making a last round before I went home for the day when I came upon them."

"Ah, well then, it's good to have you here. Emma, Kahlan, you are both looking radiant this evening. Good to see you Zedd." Michael turned his eyes to the new addition, unaware what the outfit meant. He was sure it must signify something wherever she was from.

He extended his hand for a formal greeting, "Hi, I'm Michael, Richard's older brother."

Cara looked him in the eye and nodded while she shook his hand firmly. She felt a kinship with this man already. While he didn't know it, they had both served Darken Rahl and then been shown a better way by Richard. "Cara. Good to meet the brother of the Lord Rahl" she said as she smirked in Richard's direction.

Michael was startled by that. "Richard?"

"Cara! I told you, I'm not accepting the title of Lord Rahl. Michael, it's a long story I'll have to tell you sometime. But for now, why don't you join us?" he said motioning to an empty chair at the table.

"I'd love to but I have a speech to make first. I expect a dance with each of you three ladies at some point this evening" he said as he headed towards the front of the room where a small podium had been set up for him. As he walked away, Kahlan and Emma were grinning and Cara looked defiant.

"I'm not dancing." Cara put a piece of meat from her plate in her mouth and glared at those remaining at the table, daring them to say otherwise. They all laughed and sat while Michael made his speech, praising the Creator and the spirits for providing a successful and plentiful harvest and for the company of friends and family in a world now again at peace.

"I'd like to welcome some folks back to Hartland and to the Westland side of the boundary. The Seeker has come home to visit with us and share in our celebrations. Everyone be sure to stop by and give a heart felt thank you to Richard Cypher and Zeddicus Z'ul Zorrander, welcome home to both of you. And to Kahlan and Cara, his friends from the other side of the boundary, welcome." Everyone was turning to look where Michael was indicating and giving warm smiles. Richard just smiled and nodded his head while he held Kahlan's hand. A few of the townsfolk recognized Kahlan and remembered how someone from D'Hara had tried to convince them that she was a witch. But Michael, after struggling to close the boundary again had explained during a town meeting that she was not a witch, that she had helped Richard and they should all be grateful she was on the quest with Richard, that she had helped to save them all as well. While some seemed weary of her still, most smiled at her.

With his speech completed, Michael joined them at the table just as the band started up again. He turned to Kahlan, "Care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Slightly taken aback that he had been serious earlier, she wasn't quite sure how to respond, she wanted to dance with Richard first. She glanced at Richard, hoping he would pick up on her dilemma.

He did. "Actually Michael, do you mind if I dance with her first?"

Michael acquiesced and extended his hand instead to Cara. When she looked at him and simply tilted her head with a "get serious" expression, Michael took a breath, "well, I'm not doing too well with my dancing invitations. Emma, how about you? Do you mind Chase?"

Emma accepted readily and the two walked to the dance floor. Kahlan smiled as she watched them. She sipped the rest of her drink and continued watching all the couples dancing, trying to figure out if there were steps to the dancing going on. There seemed to be no particular pattern and few of the couples were moving in the same way. This was so different than the dancing she was accustomed to watching in the Midlands.

Cara and Chase continued talking and eating. When Zedd got up to reload his plate, Richard rose as well and extended his hand to Kahlan with a smile.

"I saw you watching, there are no formal steps, just follow my lead, you'll be fine" he said with encouragement. She took his hand and they started for the dance floor. She slowed him when they reached the edge of the dance floor, subconsciously preparing for everyone to scatter away from her, as had been her previous experiences, all except at Richard's last birthday when the town seemed more in awe of the fact that a Confessor was smiling and knew how to dance at all, which had also hurt somewhat. He managed to pull her onto the dance floor and nobody scattered. She released her tension through a sigh as Richard embraced her as he led them around the floor to the music. This was the most fun she had had in a while and couldn't help the smile that lit up her whole face.

Upon seeing her smile, Richard couldn't help but smile in return and place a kiss on her forehead as they continued to dance. He pulled her closer to him as the next song began to play. It was a slower song and she looked to see many of the couples were in the same close-in position that she and Richard were in, pressed together and touching all down the front of their bodies. She relaxed furtherinto him and rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of him and closing her eyes in the joy of the simple moment.

Some of the young men from earlier were dancing as well. Jonathan saw Richard and Kahlan dancing and knew the two only had eyes for each other. He made a note to talk with Chase about Ethan after this dance, to give his friend a heads up about Ethan's intention towards Kahlan. Chase, like Richard used to, was always looking out for the young women in Hartland.

Richard enjoyed just holding Kahlan so closely and swaying to the music. Kahlan slowly lifted her head and looked at Richard. He held her gaze and she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a feather-light kiss. She then rested their foreheads together and continued to allow him to lead her slowly around the dance floor.

Zedd and Chase watched them from the table, remembering their conversation from earlier. Chase could now see what Richard was talking about. He had seen the kiss Kahlan gave Richard, but she did seem a little unsure of herself. He was sure his friends would figure it out and be happy together, Richard and Kahlan had been through a lot and had sacrificed much along the way. Chase still felt slightly guilty for allowing them to give him the one remaining potion that would have made Richard immune to her powers. He was glad they had found another way to be together. He heard Zedd sigh next to him and turned to look at him. Zedd appeared to be having the same thoughts Chase himself had just had. The two men shared a smile before glancing back at Richard and Kahlan, snuggled together on the dance floor, Kahlan seemingly at peace with her eyes closed.

"I never thought they would figure it out" Zedd stated with a small shake of his head. "If anybody in this world deserves to be happy, it's those two."

"You knew they could be together?" Chase asked with surprise, which also garnered Cara's attention.

Zedd looked to both of them and nodded. "I couldn't tell them though, they had to figure it out on their own or it wouldn't have worked, one of them would have had doubts."

At this, Zedd looked to Cara. He knew that Cara and Kahlan had become close, and his exceptional hearing had caught pieces of the ladies conversation earlier at Chases's home. "She's not having doubts is she, that Richard will not be confessed?"

Cara looked slightly uncomfortable discussing this with Zedd and Chase. "Uh, no, no doubts in that realm."

Chase spoke up next, "So she is having doubts about something else?"

Cara just looked at both men like they were crazy. She rose from her chair and prepared to wander the room, "I'm not discussing this with you guys."

"Fair enough" Zedd stated as they walked Cara march away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah right, I wished I owned them.

Cara walked back over to the food tables to try some Westland specific foods. She glanced up at Richard and Kahlan from time to time as they danced to slow as well as more upbeat dances. Kahlan looked to be having the time of her life. She was laughing each time she missed a step and stepped on Richard's toes. Cara was happy to see her friend relax and let go for once. Being somewhere that was unfamiliar with and didn't have use for a confessor helped greatly as well, she knew. While on their travels together, even when they were able to stop at a town and make use of pubs and inns, Kahlan still couldn't relax due to her title.

"So, you sure you won't dance?"

Cara turned around to notice the mischievous face of Zedd.

"Yes, I'm sure wizard" Cara responded with a small smile of her own, surprised to find that she was enjoying herself a s well.

"That's fine Cara. I just wanted to make a formal offer, as your date for the evening…are those fried apples?" Zedd asked with the glee of a five year old as he spied the goods on Cara's plate.

Cara saw what he was looking at and nodded, then pointed to the apples on the food table, hoping Zedd would collect his own and stop ogling the ones on her plate. He did. He then returned and she and Zedd walked back to their table to chat with Emma, Michael and Chase. She noticed that Kahlan was headed back to the table and Richard was starting a line dance of some sort with a girl Cara presumed he knew.

"I love dancing! It's so fun!" Kahlan exclaimed as she joined them all at the table. She reached for the glass she had been drinking earlier and realized it was empty. She got back up to go get some more to drink as the dancing had parched her throat.

With a new cup of the pomegranate wine in hand, she turned to return to the tables. She had taken maybe three steps when she felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a young man about Richard's age. She looked at him expectantly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" the young man said with a slight cockiness in his voice.

Kahlan wasn't sure if she wanted to dance with anyone aside from Richard, but she wasn't sure if everybody danced with everybody else at these Westland gatherings. Unsure how to respond and hoping to buy herself some time, she lifted the hand holding her mug, "Um, well, I just stopped to get a drink…"

"You can set your drink down, I'll wait." The young man stated with confidence that she would do just that.

Kahlan was a little taken aback. She was trying to be subtle, perhaps she needed to be more direct with this young man.

"I don't even know your name, why should I dance with you? I came here with Richard, I'm going to return to our table now. Perhaps later, we'll see." She responded.

"Forgive me, my name is Ethan. Might I inquire your name?"

"My name is Kahlan…" she replied. There was something about Ethan that unsettled her, but just having met him, she could not put her finger on exactly what was troubling her.

Ethan bowed, "Well, Kahlan, I shall come by later for that dance." With that, Ethan turned and strutted away, certain that he would have a dance with the most beautiful girl in town later in the evening.

When Kahlan returned to the table, there was a young man speaking with Chase and they both were glancing in her direction. She was starting to wonder if more people in Hartland knew of her powers than she thought. Perhaps that was not the case, but she was starting to notice the looks some of the folks were sending her way. She thought she had imagined the look of hostility given to her by one young woman while replenishing her drink just now, but now as she looked around the large room, many of the young women were giving her the same looks. The men, she noticed, were giving her looks as well, although she knew exactly what those looks meant, regardless of being unaccustomed to them being directed her way.

She smiled uneasily at Chase and the young man, "Chase? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Kahlan. First let me introduce you to my friend Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Kahlan."

The two smiled and nodded in greeting to each other and then Jonathan excused himself, giving Chase a knowing look before departing to ask another young lady to dance.

Kahlan stepped closer to Chase so she could speak privately with him. "Chase, is something going on?"

Chase, who also knew of Kahlan's ability to smell lies, went with the truth. "Possibly, I'm not sure. My friend Jonathan came over to speak with me about Ethan, and to warn me that Ethan may not have the best of intentions toward you."

Kahlan raised her brow in intrigue. "The same Ethan that just asked me to dance?"

"That would be the one. Seems he's always trying to gain things that Richard has, no offense" he added when he was implying that she belonged to Richard.

"None taken, I belong to Richard just as he belongs to me" she responded with a smile. "There was something about him that didn't seem quite right, he was confident enough to be considered arrogant. I don't think he liked me putting him off either."

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on him then" Zedd said as he walked up to join them, having heard most of the conversation. "Ethan and Richard always did seem to be butting heads a bit…or more accurately I should say Richard was cleaning up Ethan's messes."

Chase laughed, "Sounds about right Zedd. Well, I say we all just enjoy the party and not let this spoil anything. Cara, would you like to come with me? I'm going to go be boring and talk about weapons and battle with some of my fellow guardsmen…"

Cara jumped at the chance and followed him over to his friends, where as far as Kahlan could tell, she was fitting right in.

The line dance had concluded and Richard, Michael and Emma rejoined the rest of the group, with drink refills in hand.

"Zedd, did you try this one? It tastes like the port you liked so much at Ambrosio's."

Zedd reached out and took the offered mug with a grateful smile. Richard and Kahlan, who both knew what the port served at Ambrosio's tasted like, looked on to await Zedd's judgement.

"I believe you are right my boy! I shall vote for this one…" Zedd exclaimed as he walked off towards the drink tables to place his vote for the best wine in Hartland. Kahlan followed him with her eyes, watching in amusement as well as a little homesickness.

Richard spoke up, "I brought you one too Kahlan, I know you like a little bit of wine now and then." In truth he had never seen Kahlan consume alcohol until tonight. Sure, she had taken a sip from someone else's glass at a tavern every now and then, but never chosen to get a glass of her own.

After tasting a small sip, she set the glass down on the table and smiled. "That does taste a bit like home. Will you dance with me some more Richard?" she asked as she led him towards to open floor again.

"I would love to Kahaln, anytime, anywhere."

In the middle of the dance Kahlan's shoulder was tapped, as was Richard's. She glanced behind her to see none other than Ethan, grinning and asking to cut in. She didn't want to dance with him, but wasn't sure how to proceed without offending the young man. She looked to Richard to see that Anna had finally made her appearance. Kahlan's level of comfort severely dropped. Richard looked to her as Anna threw herself at Richard in a big hug. He looked just as uncomfortable as Kahlan felt.

Kahlan knew about playing nice, even to those she disliked. She had been trained from childhood on how to handle kings and queens who thought very highly of themselves. How to give them enough to ensure compliance with the laws of the Mother Confessor as well as allow them to save their own pride. It was a delicate balancing act, one that she was very good at. She decided to put it to use here.

"Well Ethan, I suppose one dance would be fine" she said as she glanced at Richard and Anna and took Ethan's hand.

Richard knew the look she tossed his way was telling him she was playing nice, for him. She didn't want to upset anyone in his hometown, where they didn't know her, and she didn't know the local customs. He was grateful that she was making the effort, but wished it didn't have to be Ethan that had tapped her shoulder. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he turned his attention to Anna.

"How have you been Anna?" he asked with genuine curiosity. "I hear you have gotten married?"

"Yes, I did." She answered with a smile. "Although Peter wasn't able to come to the festival tonight, one of our mares is set to deliver her foal tonight." The two talked as they danced, catching up on how the other had been doing since the last time they saw each other.

"I see you still only have eyes for Kahlan" Anna grinned, truly happy for Richard. "Have you found a way around her powers then?"

"We found a way" Richard answered with all his feelings for Kahlan easily read in his eyes.

"So when is the wedding then?" Anna asked, only partially teasing. Upon seeing her friend stumbling for an answer, she lightly slapped his shoulder and laughed, "I'm only joking Richard. You were always one to take your time, and it sounds as if you all have been busy saving the world from the Keeper. I know you and Kahlan both always put duty before your own happiness. Tell me my friend, is your happiness moving up on your priority list?"

Richard grinned. "It is Anna, it really is. I can't wait to start my life together with Kahlan." Richard felt more at ease, sensing that Anna was truly in love with Peter and therefore not a threat to Kahlan and himself. As the song concluded, he gave Anna a hug then turned to head back to the table where Chase and Cara were now sitting, Cara actually laughing at whatever it was they were discussing.

"Thank you for the dance Ethan, I think I'd like to return to my table now" Kahlan said with a smile, still a little wary of Ethan. Unfortunately, Ethan insisted on escorting her to the table, trying to persuade her to promise another dance later. Kahlan made eye contact with Richard, silently pleading for him to step in, as she was starting to entertain the thought of confessing Ethan just to get him to leave her alone.

Richard stood up to greet Ethan, even though they have never got along all that well, wondering what was going on between Kahlan and Ethan. "Ethan, good to see you" Richard said as he shook Ethan's hand, noting how Ethan had kept his other hand on the small of Kahlan's back.

"Richard." He nodded in return. "I was just dancing with your friend Kahlan."

Richard noticed that Ethan stressed the word friend and knew that he would need to clarify that quickly. However, before he could, Kahlan stepped in herself. As she stepped away from Ethan and towards Richard, she leaned up and gave him a kiss, making sure Ethan saw it. She could send a message of her own.

"He's not simply my friend," she stated with finality, looking him in the eyes to make sure he understood her. She wanted to be clear and avoid causing a scene at the festival. Ethan looked as though he wanted to object, but then upon glancing past Richard he saw Chase and the woman in red glaring at him, decided to, once again, cut his losses.

"Well then, it was a pleasure dancing with you Kahlan, have a pleasant evening" he stated with as much sincerity as he could. Once again, Richard had won, he was really starting to hate Richard. He decided to go and try his luck with the other, more familiar, local ladies.

Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief then looked to her friends as she heard Cara trying to contain her laughter. Richard and Chase were both smiling at her and Cara let loose her laughter once Kahlan looked directly at her with a questioning expression.

"What?" she asked when no explanation was forthcoming for their mirth.

"Why didn't you just urinate on Richard?" Cara asked.

At Kahlan's horrified expression, Cara elaborated, "You very clearly marked your territory. Normally that kind of display would be used if another female was honing in on your territory. I suppose it works just as well to ward off another male from yourself though. Nicely done."

"I like this side of you Kahlan…feisty!" Richard added with a large grin.

Kahlan blushed a little but then joined in on the laughter. "You know I was considering confessing him just to make him go away? He was being so…uuuhhg! I don't even know the word, overly confidant to the point of arrogance and yet it's like he thought I should just fall at his feet! I've never been treated that way, I didn't like it at all."

"Yep, that's Ethan alright. Always was a bit of an ass" said Chase.

They all laughed at that and continued on with their evening. Richard and Kahlan sat down at the table to rest from the dancing and have a bite to eat. Zedd then joined them with his own plate of food and a fresh drink for Cara, his date for the evening. The group passed the rest of the evening in relative peace. Emma and Chase danced and Richard danced with a few more of the young ladies he knew. Kahaln danced with Chase and Zedd and several more time with Richard. A couple young men had come over to ask Kahlan and Cara to dance, but neither had accepted anyone's offer. As the evening wore on however, Kahlan noticed that Ethan still seemed a bit smug when talking with his friends as he kept gesturing in her direction. She decided perhaps she should dance with at least one other young man, just so Ethan wouldn't be able to brag to his friends that he was the only one she had danced with, when they had all asked her for a dance.

When Kahlan stood up to approach Jonathan, a seemingly genuine young man she had met earlier, she stumbled and braced herself on the edge of the table with her hand.

"You okay dear one?" Zedd asked.

"I think perhaps the local wine is a bit stronger than what I'm accustomed to…" she trailed off upon thinking back with difficulty on the last occasion she had even had anything alcoholic. At least two years to be sure.

Zedd chuckled, "that it is my dear. You should be careful."

"Mmm" she mumbled on her way to speak with Jonathan.

Jonathan accepted her invitation with ease, a bit taken aback that she had asked him to dance, as usually the men asked the ladies. Perhaps things were different where she came from, he thought to himself. As she danced with him, she noticed one of the young ladies glaring at her quite harshly. A bit woozy from the drinks, she didn't think much of it and continued the dance until the conclusion of the song. She thanked him for the dance and returned to Richard.

"I need some air I think, care to join me?" she asked him.

"I would love to" he responded and held out his hand to escort her outside.

The stood outside and watched the beanbag toss game going on in front of them. They had just started wagering on the winner of the match when a young woman marched up to Kahlan and slapped her across the cheek.

Reacting purely on instinct, Kahlan had her hand around the young woman's throat in less than a heartbeat. She recognized her as the young woman that had been glaring at her while she danced with Jonathan. Richard put his hand gently on Kahlan's shoulder.

"Kahlan? Violet? What's going on here?" he asked with concern. Both women were staring at each other, he could tell Kahlan was barely restraining herself from releasing her power.

"Get your hands off me. You stay away from him! You understand…new girl?" Violet said with venom in her voice.

At that comment, Kahlan removed her hand and actually started to laugh. "Believe me, I am not after Jonathan. Richard has my heart" she said as she glanced at him with a smile. At Violet's confused look, she explained briefly, "I wanted to make sure I danced with somebody other than Ethan. He looked far too smug about it" she said in a way that implied something that only the women understood. She saw understanding cross Violet's face and then embarrassment at her actions.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Why did you try to choke me though?"

Richard watched as Kahlan pulled the young woman aside and was even more confused when he saw Kahlan showing Violet her boot daggers. They only spoke briefly, but Violet walked back inside looking chastised as well as a bit frightened.

"What was that?" he asked Kahlan when she returned to his side.

"I was simply letting her know that she is putting herself in danger by attacking someone she doesn't know like that. I could have killed her. I left her to think I would have choked her or stabbed her."

"Ah, did you tell her that you were close to confessing her? Seemed too brief a conversation to explain all of that."

"No, I simply let her think I was a warrior, and that one shouldn't assault a warrior unless she wanted a fight in return" she answered. "Is this what being a normal woman is like? Constant battles and fighting over who dances or talks to each other?"

Richard grinned, "I wouldn't know exactly. Seems to be the case though. You sure you still long to be normal?"

"Well, if I was a normal woman right now, I would have you, and would not have had to dance with anyone but you this evening. That would have avoided all these posturing rituals I participated in and witnessed tonight."

"Ah true. I did like watching you get rid of Ethan though. I like it when you get feisty" he added seductively.

Upon picking up on his tone, Kahlan suddenly got shy again and she knew her pink cheeks would give away her awkwardness. She wasn't sure quite how to respond to his comment. She glanced down at the ground then back up at him with a small smile on her face. Trying not to change the subject, even though part of her desperately wanted to, she took his hand in hers.

"You do huh?" she asked shyly, but with a bit of mischievousness.

Richard was taken aback for a moment that she was going to play with him. He stepped in closer to her, "I do indeed. I love it when that side of you comes out to play. I like seeing you get territorial." He whispered the last part in her ear as he ran his finger through her hair to caress the base of her neck. She released a quiet moan at the sensation and looked to him with hooded eyes. He had never seen her look more sensual and erotic then in that moment. He wanted her so badly.

"Kahlan" he whispered while locking eyes with her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It started as a gentle kiss but quickly grew in passion. When Kahlan licked his bottom lip, he willingly opened his mouth to meet her tongue with his own. As the kiss continued to gain intensity, they began to run their hands over each other's body, eliciting further moans from them both.

"Ahem…" was heard from nearby.

Richard and Kahlan jumped apart in startlement. They turned to see Michael and Chase both grinning at them, with Cara smirking in the background near the door to the large barn. Kahlan glanced around and saw all those folks outside were also looking at them. Feeling her entire face and chest flush in embarrassment, she buried her face in Richard's shoulder before quietly asking if they could leave and return to Chase's home for the evening.

Richard grabbed her hand and slowly started pulling her backwards towards the path that would lead to Chase's home.

"We'll uh…we'll just be going now…" he stated before turning them both away from the curious stares of his friends and walking calmly away. He looked over to Kahlan and they both burst out laughing. They joked and talked on the walk back to Chase and Emma's house


	4. Chapter 4

Harvest Festival, Chapter 4

I still don't own these characters, if I could have one- it would be Kahlan and her sexy lip scar.

Kahlan pondered her situation while walking hand in hand with Richard towards their friend's house. The kiss she had just shared with him aroused her, she knew that's what the sensation was now. She wanted to continue kissing him, but didn't feel right doing so in Chase and Emma's home, especially not knowing when someone may return and walk in on them…again.

"Richard, do you know somewhere…" she trailed off, not wanting to imply that she wanted to lay with him right away. She was so unsure how to initiate anything, sometimes she wished her confessor friends who had taken mates had talked more about what exactly that meant. Surely they would have had to order their mates to their beds, even though the men were always willing. Had those confessors gained any pleasure from conceiving their daughters? Was there touching and kissing or was it simply procreation for them. Some confessors who had not chosen mates yet, did take lovers she knew. Clearly those confessors gained pleasure from the act, why else would they have done it?

Richard watched Kahlan's face as she trailed off mid-sentence. She seemed to be thinking about something, her eyes glazed over as she did so.

"Kahlan?"

Her eyes focused on Richard once again, "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Is there somewhere we can go to be alone? Just for a little bit?"

"Sure, you don't want to go back to Chase's house? I know of a couple places we might be able to go…" as he talked he shifted their course slightly, taking them towards the woods and off the path to the other end of the town.

"No, I'd rather be just with you for a while. We can return to his house later tonight, is that okay?" she asked. When he nodded and smiled at her, she returned a shy smile and let him lead her to wherever he chose.

After a short walk into the woods, he led them to one of his favorite spots from his childhood, and again as a woods guide. He lifted the boughs of the tree and allowed Kahlan to enter the whispering pine first. Upon entering, he used some supplies still there from the last time he had occupied the tree years ago to start a small fire with which to see each other and keep warm. After the fire was going, he moved to sit next to Kahlan and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"How's this? I used to camp out in this tree all the time."

"This will do nicely, thank you", she smiled and nudged him in return before leaning forward and pressing her lips lightly to his. She used her hand to turn his head more towards her own and moved to deepen the kiss by licking at his bottom lip. She was unsure where her courage had come from, but she didn't want to stop.

After breaking the kiss to gain their breath, Richard could feel how aroused he had become.

"Fiesty indeed, I think the Mother Confessor is in command here" he said teasingly as he continued to nip at her lips and cheeks.

Kahlan leaned back slightly, "Please Richard, tonight I just want to be Kahlan Amnell, the woman. Not Kahlan Amnell, the confessor. Right now I'm just a woman that wants to spend some time with her man." Her shyness had returned as she realized she wasn't sure how to tell him she was ready to go a bit farther than they had in the past. She thought that perhaps if she just acted on a few of the things she had discussed with Cara and Emma, he would take the hint. With that decision made, she leaned back in and kissed him passionately.

Richard was stunned. After months of kisses that always ended abruptly, even with the knowledge that she wouldn't confess him, he wasn't sure what to make of her behavior tonight. He returned her passionate kisses with equal fervor and lightly ran his hands through her hair and up her back. When one of his hands started to rub the side of her neck, she arched against him and moaned quietly. When she broke the kiss to throw her head back, he took advantage of her exposed neck and began kissing and licking her neck and behind her ear, which brought about a rather loud groan from her. Her hand closest to him reached out and grasped his thigh, her fingernails digging into his pants.

"Richard…" she whispered, unconsciously relaxing her hand on his leg and slowly moving it up and down. She felt warm, too warm, like she needed to either put out the fire or remove her clothing. She had no idea her neck was that sensitive. The sensations he was causing while kissing her there were causing all rational thought to leave her. When he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and gently tugged on it with his teeth, she gasped and reached for his chest with her other hand to steady herself. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel wetness beginning to gather in her small clothes as well. Oh Spirits how she wanted this man. She arched her back and found her chest rubbing against his vest, the lacing of his leather vest rubbing across her nipples through the thin fabric of the dress she had borrowed.

"Rich….arrrrmmmm" she couldn't complete his name as his other hand began stroking her side and his thumb grazed the side of her breast.

Richard was aroused, excited and confused. Whatever had been making Kahlan hesitate earlier was gone now. She was so responsive to every little touch. He knew that she had no experience except what they had done already, but he thought she would still be shy and hesitant. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised though, Kahlan was determined and when she decided something, which clearly she had, she was steadfast in her convictions. He would have to be sure to stop things before they went too far to make sure it was what she wanted. He knew he would be able to keep going right now if she wanted, nobody could see them and he didn't think anybody would be able to hear them. He continued to run his hand up and down her side as he supported her with his other hand. He could feel the heat of her through the fabric of the dress and leaned down to kiss the area of her chest exposed by the dress. That garnered a loud gasp as her hand on his thigh gripped him harder. When she relaxed her grip and moved it up towards where his legs met, he looked down to see how far she would go with it. It was his turn to gasp as she ran her hand over his hardness and then gripped it through the pants. He could no longer hold her up and gently laid her on the floor of the pine tree. He laid down beside her and ran his hands soothingly over her hair as he smiled at her, noticing she was lightly panting.

"Hey there" he said with a grin.

"Hey…there…" she said between breaths with a smile of her own.

"Wow Kahlan…just, wow."

Kahlan quickly made the decision in her head. She wanted to use this opportunity, she wanted to feel his flesh rubbing against her own, she wanted to try stroking him with her hands and have him do the same to her. She rolled to her side to face him and kissed him again while taking his erection into her hand again. After several stokes over his pants, she used both hands to begin undoing the lacing.

Richard reached down gently and set his hand atop hers as she worked to undo his pants.

"Kahlan, are you sure? I want to, believe me I want to," he added upon seeing the look in her eyes.

"Not everything Richard, not everything, but I'm ready for more Richard, I am" she reassured him while kissing him repeatedly.

At seeing the sincere look in her eyes, he removed his hand from atop hers and slowly ran it up her arm to her shoulder. She continued to unlace his pants and when they were finally undone she gently pulled down the front of his pants and reached a hand inside. He had to think of Zedd in order to not climax immediately at the feel of her hands on him. She grasped him lightly, then a bit more forcefully, watching to see what he liked.

"Kahlan…oh…oh, Kahlan…" he groaned, unable to say much of anything aside from her name. She was exploring his hardness as if she had never seen a penis before, which he supposed she hadn't, not like this anyway.

"So hard, but so soft," she whispered. "Like velvet." She ran the tip of one finger from the base all the way up to the tip of his shaft, then circled her fingers around the tip, making him unable to process words at all. He knew he would have to atop her soon before he exploded all over the dress she would have to give back to Emma. He reached down and lightly grabbed her hands. The look on his face was pained as he waited for his brain to allow the function of speech to return.

"Slow down Kahlan, or I won't last long at all," he said. "Besides", he added in a seductive tone, "I want to touch you too…can I?"

For a brief moment he saw nervousness, but it was quickly replaced with a look of yearning. She reached for his hand and brought it to her own body, just below her breast and lightly used her hand to guide his hand onto her breast. He could feel that her nipple was hard, even through the dress and corset beneath. She removed her hand and leaned for more kisses, gasping through the kiss when he gently squeezed her breast. He thought he would never tire of touching her this way.

"So beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he ran his thumb in circles around the hard nipple without actually touching it. She arched her back, pressing her breast more fully into his hand and whimpered when he still didn't touch her nipple. He positioned her on her back once more and used both hands to cup both of her breasts simultaneously. When he lightly squeezed her breasts she arched further and let loose what could only be described as a keening sound.

"Please Richard…" she pleaded, already lost to the sensations she was feeling. She could feel that her small clothes were now soaked through she was so aroused. She felt like she would beg him, do anything he asked, if only he would touch her nipples. She wanted to feel his mouth kissing her breasts too, like Emma and Cara had described.

"Please…I want…I want…" she tried to convey her desires but couldn't think clearly as he continued to fondle her, touching her breasts everywhere except where she wanted him to.

"What do you want Kahlan, what do you need?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

Instead of responding verbally, she reached for laces at the front of the blue dress and undid them, pulling the dress apart to reveal the soft breast cups of her corset. He could see her nipples straining the fabric of the cups and licked his lips.

"please" she whispered again, "touch them". Richard watched as she slowly writhed on the floor, her hips beginning to pump rhythmically and her legs rubbed against each other. He wondered if she was even aware she was doing it. Richard decided to honor her request. He grasped the edge of each cup and pulled down until each breast was released. He was greeted by erect pink nipples and increased writhing from Kahlan. Her back arched up towards him, offering herself to him, pleading with him to touch her breasts with her eyes. He slowly leaned down and licked her left nipple, not expecting the immediate reaction from Kahlan. Her entire body arched sharply and her head slammed backwards with a short scream. Although her eyes were clenched closed, he knew had they been open he would be seeing them swirl to black. He felt the release of her powers flow through him and blow dirt around the floor inside the tree before the small fire was blown out and they were plunged into darkness. Kahlan's body began jerking and he realized he had brought her to orgasm just from licking her nipple. Wanting to keep touching her and to prolong her pleasure, he leaned down and found her other nipple in the dark and took it into his mouth. As he began suckling her breast, she kept shuddering, it seemed to last a long time before her body went completely limp and he heard her breathing return to panting and then gradually a heavy sigh.

"Richard…" she whispered.

When he didn't hear anything else from her he asked, "Kahlan? Are you okay?"

When she didn't respond, he listened to her breathing and realized she had fallen asleep, probably from the combination of what appeared to be an intense orgasm, her first sexual experience and the release of her powers- which always left her drained anyway. He repositioned her corset and laced her dress as best he could in the dark before relighting the fire and then scooting as close to her as he could. He figured they would be in the tree for a bit until she could recover and manage the trek back to Chase's house. He laid there listening to the breathes of the woman he loved, finding himself relaxing as well, eventually drifting off as well.

As Chase, Emma, Zedd and Cara walked along the path leading towards the home they would be spending the night in, the conversation was light. They had all enjoyed their time at the festival. Zedd was going on about all the marvelous food he had sampled when they heard a scream coming from the woods to their left. They all froze, Cara and Chase reaching for weapons. The barely audible, from their distance, sounds of pleasure following the scream had them returning their weapons however. When they all felt the sudden wind and thunder without sound, Zedd and Cara looked astonished and looked to each other to verify what they thought that was.

"Was that…?" Cara asked the wizard.

Zedd peered into the forest, "Indeed it was…"

Cara looked surprised but then starting walking on as if nothing had been heard, trying to get the rest of the group moving as well.

"What was that?" Emma asked. Chase and Emma both turned to Zedd for an answer, wanting to make sure there wasn't a woman that needed help in the woods.

Cara reached for Emma's arm and drew her away from the men as they all walked along the path, still headed for Chase's home. She whispered, feeling as if this was a confidential conversation, even though Kahlan herself was not here to be embarrassed.

"That, was Kahlan." At Emma's ponderous look, Cara expanded only as much as necessary so Emma wouldn't think there was need to go into the woods to rescue their friend.

"That was her power being released…" she hoped Emma would get what she was saying.

She did. "Oh! Oh…I guess our chat helped." Emma said to conspiratorily with a smile. Cara simply nodded her head with a smirk and the women kept walking. Cara wondered how Zedd was explaining what they had heard in order to keep Chase from barging into the woods to save a damsel in distress. Cara knew Kahlan would be mortified if she knew they could all feel her powers being released during her passion. At the same time, Cara would tell her about it, so that she would know in the future should she want to go out further into the woods so nobody would hear her.


End file.
